flashpointfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode:First In Line/Transcript
Flashpoint Season 1 Episode 02 "First In Line" SIMON'S HOSPITAL, CICU (CARDIAC INTENSIVE CARE UNIT), OPERATING ROOM #4 JACK SWANSON: (door opens; Jack is standing at head of gurney, pointing handgun at face of patient.) I told you to stay away from me. GREG: Jack, don't do it. JACK: I told you to stay out! GREG: Jack, look at this man. Look at him. His name is William. Jack. You don't have to do this. JACK: Yes, I do! Yes, I do! CAPTION: 2 hours earlier HOUSE, PHOEBE'S ROOM JACK: (to his daughter as he pours tea, paces around her room) Because he said we could take the cottage for two weeks. Because they're going road-tripping out east again, you know? I figure we help them rewire the boathouse. You know. That's a pretty good deal, I figure. Mm, I wanted to show you something. (displays pink child's fishing pole.) I was going through some old stuff in the garage, you know. I can't remember the name we gave for this. PHOEBE: (weakly, from bed; she has a nasal cannula and a heart monitor beeps in the background.) Bass-master. JACK: Bass-master. That's right, bass-master. PHOEBE: You didn't forget. JACK: A six-pounder, you pulled outta that lake. PHOEBE: Two-pounder. JACK: Two-pounder? What do you--it was at least five pounds. I mean, who's gonna remember better, me or the six-year-old? PHOEBE: (labors for breath as Jack looks on, helpless) JACK: (pager buzzes) Ruby? Ruby! SRU GREG: (signing in at Sally's desk) Hey, Sally. SALLY: New shirt? GREG: You like? SALLY: Pink, huh? GREG: The high risk world of internet shopping. JULES: Morning, Sarge. GREG: Hi, Jules. JULES: (walking past) Hey, we're breaking in the rookie, wanna watch? GREG: Yeah. Yeah, gimme five. PRACTICE RANGE CONTROL ROOM JULES: Ten rounds, ten targets, you don't get to miss. SAM: I don't miss. JULES: Uh-huh. This week's mockup is courtesy of Bob the Builder. SAM: Three-sixty simulation? JULES: Only the best for the proud men and women of the SRU. SAM: Live ammo, right? JULES: Always. Hey! (she tosses Sam ear protection and nightvision goggles. To Greg, as he enters) Here we go. GREG: Play nice. LEWIS: (as rest of team enters) Party started? JULES: No, you're just in time. SPIKE: I love his hair. Sam-tastic. OFFSCREEN: Not bad. ED: Faster. Granny. WORDY: Hope no one turns out the lights. SPIKE: Nice. (Jules cuts the lights and Sam switches to nightvision goggles.) That was good. SAM: Hah! (to Jules via overhead camera) Cool. What else you got? HOUSE, PHOEBE'S ROOM JACK: (helping Ruby get Phoebe ready to go) Are you up for it? PHOEBE: (donning portable oxygen mask) Yeah. JACK: (to Ruby) Uh, we're gonna need the suitcase. RUBY: We unpacked it. JACK: Repack it and meet us there. RUBY: Hold this, honey. Is the ambulance-- JACK: No, there's no time. It'll take a half hour just to get here. Thanks. Okay, let's go. Let's go, hun. Let's go. OF JACK'S TRUCK JACK: You okay, Phoebes? You getting enough air? Let me check your LPM. It's okay, it'll be okay. (runs red light, swerves through traffic) It'll be okay. This time tomorrow, you're gonna be good as new. (looking in rear view mirror as a police car stops them) Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no! HIGHWAY SHOULDER POLICE CAR'S RADIO: Running a check on license HN5R57A. JACK: (gets out of truck) Officer! I'm sorry, I have an emergency here. PATROL OFFICER: Get back in the car. JACK: My daughter-- PATROL OFFICER: Sir! JACK: My daughter is very-- you're not listening to me! You have-- PATROL OFFICER: Sir! Hands on the car! JACK: Okay, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Look, I know I shouldn't have done it, but we have to get to Saint Simon's hospital right away. They have a heart. They have a new heart for my daughter. Please. Please. PATROL OFFICER: (cautiously peers into truck, sees Phoebe struggling for breath) Okay, listen. Follow me close, okay? Stay on my right bumper. (rushes to car, speeds off with sirens wailing) TRUCK JACK: Okay. Okay. Okay. SIMON'S HOSPITAL, FOYER HEATHER: Phoebe? Hey, is everything okay? JACK: Oh, yeah, we got the page. HEATHER: Oh, that is awesome. That is awesome. (to orderly, who has Phoebe in a wheelchair) Upstairs to CICU, fast! JACK: Thank you. (to policeman as he rushes away) Uh, thank you. PATROL OFFICER: Go! HEATHER: I'll be right up. (on phone) Hey, it's Heather. Phoebe's on her way in. Phoebe Swanson, the heart recipient. What do you mean? You gotta be kidding me. CICU JACK: (watching a car race on TV) Whoa. Check it out. MR. KRUPCHIK: Mr. Swanson, could I have a quick word with you? JACK: Yeah. Yeah. (to Phoebe) Don't move. MR. KRUPCHIK: Mr. Swanson, I'm afraid we've had a bit of a miscommunication. JACK: What's up? MR. KRUPCHIK: Well, the transplant coordinator-- The recipient list had been updated -- she had not been made aware of that. I know this is distressing but the truth is another patient has had to be given priority. JACK: I-I'm, I'm sorry, what? MR. KRUPCHIK: I'm so sorry, Mr. Swanson, but the next heart will be Phoebe's. JACK: Uh, maybe you don't know this, but Phoebe has been on the waiting list for fourteen months. MR. KRUPCHIK: I really have to apologize. JACK: (growing more insistent) She's first in line. She's been first in line for a month. MR. KRUPCHIK: This is not a deli counter, Mr. Swanson. JACK: (as Heather approaches) Oh, Heather, could you please explain to him. Look, she was here already once last week. She was prepped and everything, but the heart was flawed. Do you know what that's like? MR. KRUPCHIK: Considering the travel time of this organ-- JACK: Yeah. MR. KRUPCHIK: The window of survivability is shorter. JACK: So, then, why are we standing here?! MR. KRUPCHIK: In this situation, the computer selects the recipient closer to the hospital. JACK: Closer? Closer. Look, the only reason we were at home is because the hospital told us to go home to prepare ourselves to say goodbye. Did your computer tell you that? MR. KRUPCHIK: Mr. Swanson-- JACK: And now you're telling me that if we had just stayed- MR. KRUPCHIK: I'm telling you that you should not have been paged today. JACK: I don't care, this is my daughter. This is my daughter! MR. KRUPCHIK: Mr. Swanson, keep your voice down, please. JACK: No-no-no-no-no, I'm very sorry, I am very sorry, but screw that! You are not-- There is no way-- SECURITY GUARD: Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to keep your voice down. MR. KRUPCHIK: I'm sorry, Mr. Swanson. JACK: Okay. Okay. Okay. (walks away) PHOEBE: Dad. JACK: (takes gun from holster of second security guard) Okay, okay. I'm sorry! I am sorry. I'm sorry, the heart belongs to Phoebe! CREDITS SRU SALLY: (over PA system) Team One, hot call. Gear up. Gear up. ED: Scopes. JULES: Check. ED: Shields. LEWIS: Check. ED: Rangefinders. JULES: Check. ED: Rams. LEWIS: Check. ED: Baton rounds, pepper spray, CS gas? LEWIS: Check, check, check. JULES: Remmy? ED: (loading back of SUV) Check. (sees Wordy is putting on lip balm) Lip balm? WORDY: Check. ED: Rookie? WORDY: Check! (to Sam, manhandling him toward SUV) Come on. GREG: (getting into driver's seat) Let's keep the peace. (SRU vehicles depart, sirens wailing.) CICU JACK: 'Kay, we're gonna take care of this right now! All right, the guy who was just here, uh, where is he? (No one answers.) Heather, could you get him for me? HEATHER: 'Kay, Jack, no problem. (uses nurses station intercom) Mr. Krupchik to CICU immediately, Mr. Krupchik to CICU please. CARAVAN POLICE DISPATCH RADIO: 10-31, possible 10-66, stand by for updates. Over. GREG: (to Dispatch) Copy that. (to Ed) We got multiple 911s, the usual precision reports: it's two guys with a gun, one guy with a bomb-- ED: Civilian presence? GREG: Surgeons, nurses, staff, patients. ED: No ID yet? CICU JACK: (to Heather) Again, please. MR. KRUPCHIK: (rises from behind nurses station as Heather begins a second page) I'm here, right here. JACK: Okay! HEATHER: Jack, please, I'm sorry, could-- JACK: Nobody moves! All right? The heart is Phoebe's, and you're gonna make it happen. MR. KRUPCHIK: I can't just--it's just not that simple. JACK: I don't care how not simple it is, just make it happen. MR. KRUPCHIK: I can't. Please, Mr. Swanson, I can't. JACK: Okay, fine! Fine. (Walks through room) Nobody moves! (Goes into hallway, there are shocked gasps. Walks into Operating Room #4, where William is being prepped to receive the heart transplant.) Okay! All right! Just stop what you're doing. You got the wrong patient. CARAVAN ED: I set up command post on-site. GREG: Copy that. Jules, you'll be my secondary tac if required. JULES: You got it. ED: Wordy, cover the boss. Spike: comm links, explosives, if we need them. SPIKE: Copy-copy. A bomb, make it a bomb, I never get a bomb. Explosive entry, at least, I would settle for. ED: Lou, you're less lethal. It's a hospital, so no gas. LEWIS: Less lethal! SPIKE: (snickers) ED: Mr. Braddock. You may observe from the command post. SAM: Observe? GREG: (to Sam) The job's not about being a good shot. The job's about saving lives. SIMON'S HOSPITAL, EXTERIOR (Vans arrive and team gears up) FIRST RESPONDING OFFICER: (to Team as they rush toward entrance) Sergeant Parker? GREG: Yeah. FIRST RESPONDING OFFICER: (waving a roll of paper) Floor plans just came in. GREG: Good. Just one subject? FIRST RESPONDING OFFICER: Male. White. GREG: Where is he? FIRST RESPONDING OFFICER: Uh, here. (Unrolls floor plans as they reach the entry) Fourth floor, Cardiac Intensive Care. ED: (taking plans) Elevator immobilized? FIRST RESPONDING OFFICER: On it. ED: Keep that outer perimeter contained. Our guy carrying anything else? FIRST RESPONDING OFFICER: Anything else? ED: Besides your sidearm. FIRST RESPONDING OFFICER: Right, sorry. Uh, don't think so. GREG: Hostages? FIRST RESPONDING OFFICER: Surgical team, heart recipient, uh, there's critical patients in ICU rooms, the guy's daughter-- GREG: The guy's daughter? ED: (looking at floor plan) Security room's right here. Let's make that the command post. Wordy, Lou, get a record for the boss. (Entering Security room.) Morning, gentlemen. SRU. We need a command post right here, right now. SECURITY TEAM: All right, you got it. Let's go. (Leaving.) ED: Thank you. SPIKE: (looking at security camera feed) They're moving the patient into the waiting area. GREG: We need to know what he's saying. SPIKE: I'll reverse phone lines. (leaves quickly) ED: (into phone) Establishing inner perimeter. Command post, this extension. Let's cut off distractions. JULES: (dictating into microphone) Critical incident, multiple hostages taken, St. Simon's Hospital, 11:01 AM. ED: We've been here five minutes, we don't have a name yet? SPIKE: (bringing Heather in) Jack Swanson. This is Heather, she's a nurse. JULES: (into phone) We need an address for Jack Swanson, S-W-A-N-S-O-N, and detective units to canvass area friendlies. GREG: His daughter's a patient? HEATHER: (Nods.) Phoebe. She--she was just discharged to spend her last days at home, so she lost her spot in line for a heart transplant. GREG: (to team) So he's having a bad day, guys. (to Heather) Where's the heart? HEATHER: It's en route. GREG: How long is it viable? HEATHER: More than an hour and we run into trouble. GREG: That doesn't leave us a lot of time, guys. JULES: Hey, Sarge, you want to get an early start, we'll feed you on the fly? GREG: Yeah. Yeah, I'm game. Heather, you mind sticking around? (into earpiece) Lou, Wordy, I'm coming out. Let's see if we can get Mr. Swanson home. JULES: (at whiteboard: under "12:00 PM" and a drawing of a heart, Jules draws an X through the heart.) TO CICU) JULES: (on radio) Jack's a single father, self-employed, handyman. (to Heather) Do you think he's the type of guy to fire a gun? HEATHER: I don't know. He's a regular guy. I--I think he just sort of--snapped. [CICU GREG: (Greg, Lou, and Wordy enter.) Jack Swanson. This is the police, Strategic Response Unit. How you doing? POST ED: Okay. Three nurses here, one surgeon. (pointing out to Sam on computer screen) Immobilized patients here, here, here, and here. It's fish in a barrel. Where's the subject? SAM: (pointing) He's here. In the CICU. ED: East hallway's sterile. SAM: Sterile? ED: Means the subject has no shot unless he moves. SAM: What if he moves? ED: Everything changes. CICU JACK: No no no no no. (looking devastated) No. GREG: It's all right, these guys are with me. They don't move unless I say so. POST OF SEXY JULES: (dictates) 11:07am. Sergeant Greg Parker begins negotiation. CICU GREG: It's my job to help you, and I want to make sure no-one gets hurt. JACK: I want you to back off. GREG: Can't do that, Jack. We're gonna stay right here. Is it all right if I call you Jack? My name's Greg. JACK: Hey, I mean it! GREG: Let's just talk, okay? POST JULES: (to Heather) How's his home life? HEATHER: There's just the two of them, pretty close. His wife died. JULES: Do you know how? HEATHER: She was killed in a car accident - Jack was driving. JULES: (to radio) He's suffering from survivor's guilt over his wife's death. CICU GREG: Sounds like you're pretty upset about something - maybe I can help. What do you think? JACK: Why don't you to turn the TVs back on? My daughter was watching TV, all right? POST JULES: (to Greg over the radio) He wants his daughter's eyes on the TV, not him. Let's get something from him first. CICU GREG: Yeah, I'll start working on that. In the meantime, why don't you tell me why we're all here today? What's this all about, Jack? JACK: It's about saving my daughter's life! GREG: All right. What's your daughter's name? POST ED: (in a really sexy voice) {what? it is! isn’t that supposed to go in the transcript? no? pah!} We've got two civilians in the OR here and a group near the subject here. SAM: We already know why the perp's here. JULES: (in the background, answering a ringing phone) Command post. ED: He's a subject, not a perp. SAM: He's a guy with a gun. JULES: (to Sam) He's a father in trouble. ED: Ask questions, Sam. You show him that you're listening. JULES: (into phone) Alright, thanks. (to Greg over radio) Heart's here. CICU GREG: (to Jules in an undertone) Yeah, that's fine. Let's just make sure we keep it out of the way, okay? (to Jack) Your daughter's been waiting for a heart, is that right, Jack? JACK: Yeah. She's been waiting over a year! She can't wait any more. GREG: I understand. So let's work together and see if we can figure something out, okay? But, Jack, right now, I'm sorry, but I need to ask you a little favor. Can you just let me know how everyone's doing over there, because when I talk to my bosses they're gonna want to make sure everyone's safe and, uh, I can't really see too well from over here, so-- I need to know that they're okay. Can you ask them for me? JACK: (gently, to Phoebe) You okay? PHOEBE: Dad! JACK: I gotta do this, sweetheart. I gotta. You're okay? (she nods) Okay, okay. (to surgery team) You guys okay? (they nod) Yeah, they're okay. GREG: How about the other patient? Is the other patient okay? JACK: (to William) Are y-y-you--are you okay? William: Yeah. JACK: He's okay. GREG: Thank you, Jack. You did real good. POST SPIKE: Harder to hurt someone you connect to. HEATHER: 'Cause then they're real people too. GREG: (over radio) Everyone's fine. Jack did a real good job here. So how're we doing on those TVs for Phoebe? ED: What's your take, Jules? JULES: Think he's doing good. (dictates) 11:14, Parker initiates Stockholm. TV demand granted. ED: It's got to be a less lethal option. SAM: Let me shoot the gun, problem solved. ED: Too risky. SAM: I won't miss. ED: Gun fragments, civilians - we don't get away with collateral damage here, Sam. SPIKE: (to Sam) We need to isolate him. SIMON'S HOSPITAL, EXTERIOR JULES: (dictates) 11:15, forensic psychologist arrives on scene. DR. LURIA: (into radio) Good morning, Luria here. JULES: Morning, Doc. Subject is Jack Swanson, in transition from red to yellow. He's responsive to Stockholm. DR. LURIA: No flies on you guys. JULES: No, he's working the Greg Parker magic. DR. LURIA: Let me access meds and mentals. I'll get right back to you. (opens laptop) RUBY: (at Luria's passenger-side window) Hey, they said I should talk to you. I'm Jack Swanson's home nurse. POST OF GREAT JUSTICE SAM: Why don't you just tase his ass? ED: Muscle spasm - he'll pull the trigger. SAM: So we go in hard tactical. ED: Yeah, I was just gettin' to that. Look, there's something I need you to do. All right, see these stairs here? That's where we came in, right? I want you to make a reverse entry. Go across this hallway, these doors here, I need you to go through them. Now be careful because that is a big road. I want you to cross it. I want you to make an entry into this Timmy's. I'll have a double double. Jules? JULES: Cream, no sugar. ED: Spike? SPIKE: No, I'm good. SAM: You serious? (leaves, scowling) JULES: You went all coffee-shop on his ass. (Ed grins.) DR. LURIA'S TRUCK DR. LURIA: Do you think we can talk a little about the last few weeks -- what that's been like for him? RUBY: Sure. DR. LURIA: Great. Is that Phoebe's? RUBY: Yes. CICU JACK: And now they wanna give her heart to somebody else and they expect me to what? Just walk away? JULES: (over radio) Heart's still en route, boss. GREG: She's your daughter. JACK: That's right. Like, see, you get it, right? GREG: You just want to help her. JACK: You got kids, right? GREG: I can tell you love her a lot, Jack. JACK: You got kids. GREG: Yeah, I do. A boy. POST JULES: What's he doing? HEATHER: What? JULES: Negotiating 101: Never lie to the subject. ED: He's not lying. He has a kid. JULES: Really? ED: Before your time. DR. LURIA: (over radio) Jules, she reckons Jack hasn't slept in three days. JULES: So we're looking at impaired cognitive function and irritability. DR. LURIA: Emotional volatility, impulsiveness-- SIMON'S HOSPITAL, EXTERIOR ORGAN COURIER: Hey, any word? SAM: (exiting hospital) Any word? ORGAN COURIER: Yeah, the heart, it needs to get up there or it dies. SAM: Well, then you'd better get it up there. Fourth floor. COP: Whoa, hey, this area's still restricted. ORGAN COURIER: That SRU guy just cleared me. CICU GREG: He's 16. He's gonna be 16 next week. JACK: So you know what it's like. Come on, you come home every day to your kids and they keep you going. GREG: It's true, kids keep you going. JACK: So can you imagine losing that? GREG: Yeah, yeah, I can imagine. JACK: I mean, you'd do anything for your kid, right? What's his name? GREG: Dean. JACK: Dean. What would you do? Come on, help me out a little bit here, what would you do? GREG: (in an undertone) What's going on? We got a breach. Wordy, go. POST SPIKE: Trouble. CICU JACK: That's the heart, right? GREG: Jack! Jack, just stay with me. JACK: (repeating) That's her heart. (to Organ Courier) Excuse me, excuse me, I'll take that. Give it to me! Give it to me! WORDY: He's got the heart. POST JULES: How the hell? ED: Get those elevators locked off. CICU WORDY: (quietly, to Organ Courier) Hey-hey-hey come here! Out the door you came in. Go! JACK: Okay, back off. GREG: Okay, Jack. Keep the gun down, okay? What do we do now? JACK: Well, we-- we got the page, I got the heart, so I think you know what we do. Uh, they've already done her blood and urine tests, so they should start her immunosuppressants. Now, let's get this thing done. GREG: Doc, you stay where you are. POST ED: Spike, take over as secondary. Jules? JULES: Gotcha. CICU SURGEON: He needs to be prepped for surgery. JACK: No, he's going nowhere. GREG: Jack, let's just think this thing through-- JACK: That's going to my daughter! GREG: Just calm down, Jack. Think this through. JACK: All right, hold it right there! Hold it! Stop! GREG: Calm down, we all go home safe. JULES: (over the radio) Got the solution. JACK: Stop, stop, stop-stop-stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop, stop! (has gun pointed at ceiling and pulls trigger, but safety's on so it only clicks.) GREG: Safety's on, safety's on. POST ED: Less lethal, go. CICU JACK: (to Wordy, approaching fast with taser) Stop. (fires handgun at Wordy, Wordy falls to floor.) JULES: Shot fired. Shot fired. Officer down. POST ED: Wordy? JACK: What, uh--I, uh--I didn't mean that! ED: Wordy! WORDY: (scrambling backwards) I'm okay. Vest. GREG: We're holding fire. We're holding fire. JACK: I'm--so sorry! GREG: Holding fire, Jack. JULES: Holding fire. ED: Wordy, I'm pulling you back. WORDY: (gasping, getting to his feet) Copy. SPIKE: (dictates) 11:28, heart breached the perimeter. Subject re-escalated to red. GREG: Jack, listen to me, okay? That was not what you meant to do. ED: (on radio) Jules, stay ready. JACK: No, I-I-I--I didn't mean it! GREG: He's okay, Jack. You okay, Mr. Wordsworth? WORDY: I'm all right! GREG: He's okay, Jack, you see? Your bullet hit his vest and that's a good thing. That's a good thing that I was here and I saw that you didn't mean to use that gun on my friend, right? JACK: No, yeah, no, I, I didn't--I didn't mean it. GREG: Okay, of course you didn't. And I trust you on that. So now you gotta trust me, okay? We're running out of time on that heart, Jack. Whaddaya say we give it to the doc? JACK: I can't do that. GREG: Jack. ED: Spike. We need to get him out of the waiting area. We need an empty room. JACK: Hey, look, you gotta start prepping my daughter for surgery now, okay? GREG: Doc? Don't you need to make tests on the heart to make sure it's usable? SURGEON: Yes.We need to examine the heart for tissue damage during transport. GREG: Okay, well, we want to see that heart taken care of, right, Jack? JACK: (considers) Yeah, okay, but I stay with it. GREG: Well, can you do that, Doc? Don't you need a sterile environment? SURGEON: We do. GREG: Then that's a problem, Jack. You see, that gun, that gun isn't sterile. Remember what we said about doing everything we can for our kids? This is one of those things. JACK: Okay. Okay. All right. SURGEON: (takes heart and nods to others to bring along William.) JACK: (pointing at William) Uh, h-h-he stays right here. GREG: Okay, Jack. HEATHER: It's not fair. It was his decision. ED: What was? HEATHER: She was dying and they made him choose and he chose to take Phoebe back home. He must feel like it's his fault. GREG: (into radio) Come on! What's going on, guys? SPIKE: We can't isolate Jack. GREG: Well, let's keep working on that then. ED: (looking at floor plan) Are these two ORs side by side? HEATHER: Yes. ED: Spike, you bring charges? SPIKE: Yeah. ED: We're gonna need rappelling gear, too. Wordy, you take over here for Spike. (into radio) Boss? This is what I'm thinking. We maybe got an option B. We gotta get Phoebe into OR #1. Spin it to Jack, no promises. Lewis, you good to go on my call? LEWIS: Copy. ED: All right, we're running out of time. Let's keep up with the intel, get the boss something he can work with. GREG: Jack? JACK: Yeah. GREG: They're still doing some tests on the heart. Now, nothing's new, no promises. But we want to move Phoebe into the OR and get her ready just in case. Is that okay? JACK: Yeah? Yeah, that would b--that would be great. GREG: Okay. JACK: Hey--thank you. GREG: (looks away) ED: Jules, subject is moving. Take your white hallway. Go, go, go! DR. LURIA: Meds and mentals: pretty clean mental history. Prescription for SSRI anti-depressants after his wife's death. The home nurse says his family's overseas. ED: (musing) We got less than a half hour on the heart. SPIKE: (to Ed) We got nowhere to go. There's civilians everywhere. OR, ICU--Our only solution is lethal. We saving Jack or are we saving the heart? CICU JACK: (leaning on door of OR #1, sees doctors wheeling William down the hallway.) Whoa, whoa--whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa! What are you doing? Come on, move him back. C'mon, move him back! GREG: Okay, Jack. (to doctors) Move him back. You step away. Leave him there. ED: Sierra One. JULES: In position. ED: Lou, Jules is on him. GREG: Lewis, you take a break. (Lewis slowly eases back behind Greg and into side corridor.) DR. LURIA'S TRUCK DR. LURIA: Keep him on the happy stuff. (rolling down window and calling) Sam! Sending up the heart. That was you? SAM: Yeah, it was running out of time. I assumed-- DR. LURIA: Never, never assume, Sam. If it looks simple it's usually not. You tossed in a lit match, and you left your team to put out the fire. SAM: Is everyone all right? DR. LURIA: (gives him Phoebe's fishing rod) In the spirit of fostering a little mutual trust? SAM: Belongs to the girl? I should bring it up, maybe it would help. DR. LURIA: Good idea. CICU TV: It's rocket time. Now, Gianni won the poll for both races here last year. GREG: There's ten laps to go. JACK: Yeah. GREG: Gianni's leading, but it doesn't mean anything. Garrity's five back, but he'll save his juice for the last two. JACK: He's just like Capretti. GREG: Daytona, '98. JACK: Did you see it? GREG: I was there. JACK: Oh, yeah? GREG: Yeah. Yeah, a friend of mine went to summer camp with Capretti and uh, he got us in. VIP treatment. JACK: So you went with your, what, your son? GREG: Yeah. Yeah, we got to go down into the pit. Capretti gave Dean one of his race gloves. JACK: (impressed) Shut up! GREG: You watch with Phoebe? JACK: Ooh, yeah. So is your boy Dean a fan? GREG: I don't know. JACK: What do you mean you don't know? GREG: I mean I, I don't know. I haven't seen my son in a long time. JACK: I'm sorry, what? GREG: I haven't seen him in nine years. JACK: Now wait a second, you just said that your, your kid's your life. GREG: Yeah. It's true, he is. JACK: No, you, you said you knew what it was like, that you come home every day to your kid. GREG: Not exactly. What I said was-- (repeating into the radio) What I said was-- WORDY: (reading from transcript) He said, "You come home every day to your kids, it keeps you going." You said, "It's true, your kids keep you going." GREG: I said it's true, they keep you going. I didn't say I see him every day. I said they keep you going, and that's true. My wife left with Dean nine years ago and I tried to turn a lot of things around so I could be a better guy, a better dad, but uh, I don't, I don't know if he still likes stock car. (sighs) I don't know what his shoe size is, Jack, I lost my chance. I lost my chance. But this thing you're trying to do for your daughter here, I understand that. I really understand that, and I can't say that I wouldn't do the same thing. But at the end of the day, you gotta be there for her. JACK: No, no, you know what? It doesn't matter. Thing is, it doesn't matter that I'm there for her. What matters is that she has her life. That's it. That's important. So, um, where's the heart anyway, I mean, why haven't they taken it in to Phoebe? GREG: Uh. (clears throat) WORDY: Boss, the heart, we're almost out of time. There's only 15 minutes left. GREG: All right, I'm breaking a lot of rules here, Jack. Okay? But the truth is, they're not gonna let Phoebe have that heart. JACK: No. No, you said that, that they were working on it! GREG: That's what, that's something negotiators do. We stall for time, we pass the buck, we, we stretch the truth, but uh, I don't want to lie to you, Jack. WORDY: What's he doing? ED: He knows we're at the end of the line. WORDY: Yeah, but you can't just-- ED: He knows what he's doing. GREG: I could keep asking them. I can keep asking them and asking them--thing is, is that they are never gonna let you have that heart. JACK: Yes. No, no, yes, they will. They will. GREG: Jack, one guy walks into a place with a gun and gets what he wants, the next thing you know, a whole bunch of guys are thinking, "Hey, maybe I can get the same thing." That becomes a big problem, Jack. I know you're tired, buddy. I know you're tired. There's a chance your daughter will get another heart. You still have a chance. If you let him go, if you let them do their work. JACK: (crying) Okay. All right. Okay. (waving doctors and William by) GREG: It's gonna be okay. (to doctors) Go. (to Jack) Thank you, Jack. (to doctors) Go on. (to Jack) That was a good choice, Jack. It was a good choice. JACK: (cries) ED: What's your take, Jules? JULES: Gone from red to yellow. DOCTOR: Now, let's get him off this gurney and onto (indistinct) get the heart (door shuts) GREG: Now, just put the gun down, on the floor. JACK: (pointing at Greg) You stay away from me. (turns and enters OR #4) Okay, (to doctors) you said that this heart wasn't gonna go to waste. Is that right? JULES: No solution. No solution! WORDY: This is not good. ED: (leaving command post) This is option B, Sierra One, prepare to trade off. Go, go, go. SIMON'S HOSPITAL (Running in opposite directions, Ed hands off pack to Jules. Spike wires explosive charges for window entry. Jules and Spike rappel from hospital roof. Ed meets Greg outside OR #4.) OPERATING ROOM #4 (Scene from opening of teaser: William on gurney, Greg in doorway of OR #4 with Ed beside him, aiming rifle at Jack.) JACK: I told you to stay away from me! GREG: Jack, don't do it. JACK: I told you to stay out! GREG: Jack, look at this man. Look at him. His name-- WORDY: (over radio earpiece) William GREG: --is William, Jack. You don't have to do this. JACK: Yes, I do! Yes, I do! WORDY: (over radio earpiece) Boss, there's minutes left on the heart. You have to do something. GREG: Jack, I'm sorry. JACK: What? ED: I'm sorry, Jack, but the tests came back and the heart's damaged. JACK: Well, I don't believe you! GREG: Jack, you could use that gun, but I'm telling you, it'll be for nothing. So you can decide to do something for nothing or you can go into that other room over there and you can be with your daughter. Maybe she gets another chance. Maybe another heart comes through. You gotta believe it will. But, right now, what do you think Phoebe wants? Right now. If you want to see your daughter-- Go see Phoebe, Jack. We'll back off. (pushes Ed back into corridor) SAM: (approaches from hallway, hands Greg pink fishing rod) GREG: Is this something you needed? (slides Phoebe's fishing rod onto table and backs entirely away) JACK: (takes it from the table, then leaves OR #4.) ED: (over radio) Spike and Jules, standby. Subject moving, he's still armed. Move fast, he may turn the gun on himself. It's his last chance. JACK: (enters OR #1, finds an empty gurney. Jules and Spike burst through the window. Ed and Sam burst through the door.) SPIKE: Police! Get down! JACK: (drops to floor) VARIOUS: Get the gun! Get the gun! Don't move! (Spike immobilizes Jack while Jules and Ed cover him.) Don't move! Stay down! GREG: (coming in from corridor) I'm sorry. JACK: You said the heart was no good. GREG: Yeah, I wanted to keep you safe. JACK: You said you knew what it was like, but you don't know. You don't know what it's like! JULES: (as Greg leaves room) You all right, Sarge? GREG: Yeah. LEWIS: (with Spike, pulling Jack up from floor) Let's go. JULES: Phew. POST WORDY: (dictates) 11:53 am. Subject contained, incident resolved. ED: You re-escalated him. GREG: Wordy, get those transcripts printed. ED: You let it get personal. GREG: (leaves without answering) (Closing music montage: Shot of Toronto buildings. Dr. Luria taking out her earpiece. Greg getting into one of the team SUVs and taking off his hat. In OR #4, William speaks to the surgeon.) OR JULES: (sees William being wheeled out of OR #4 and Phoebe wheeled in) What's happening? HEATHER: Change of plans. WILLIAM'S ROOM HEATHER: You gave a life today. WILLIAM: It wasn't my turn. (Music montage continues with Phoebe coming out of surgery, and in her curtained-off area of CICU.) CICU HEATHER: It's okay. (exits through curtain) GREG: (enters with the signed Capretti driving glove; Phoebe isn't awake, but he sits and touches her wrist. Greg visits Jack in his isolated holding cell. Jack puts his head in his hand and weeps.) Disclaimer: This is an unofficial transcript created by fans; no infringement is intended.